


Might Be

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Secret Relationship, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They might have a feeling, but they don't really know do they?
Relationships: Aaron Jackson/Zoey Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble doohicky was written for Tropes and Fandoms on The Melting Pot on Facebook!

_My girls might have a feeling about what's going on, but they have no idea._

_Hell, I didn't expect this myself. I should have known better when we kissed._

Zoey sighed softly in her sleep, turning on her side to get comfortable in the bedsheets. As her hand slipped under one of the pillows, a strong, warm arm snaked around her waist underneath the covers. 

Steady breathing came from behind her, but it was therapeutic to her. It was something she'd grown accustomed to once she returned from London. She had faced her fear and confronted him about the farewell kiss and any lingering feelings. That confrontation led to another kiss, and before Zoey knew it, she found herself in his room and his bed. 

She turned her head over her shoulder and watched Aaron's sleeping form. He looked peaceful in his slumber, and knowing that he felt secure in holding her in his sleep made the butterflies in Zoey's stomach swarm in a frenzy. She second-guessed her choice she made all that time ago when she chose Luca over Aaron constantly. She could have saved herself the trouble of the heartbreak she endured with Luca, but then she might not have been prepared to open her heart like she had to Aaron. It was all so confusing, and it left her having more sleepless nights than before.

Until Aaron let her come over and just sleep next to him. They didn't have to have sex, even though it was a nice bonus at times. He would hold her, and the rest of the world and her troubles disappeared from his embrace.

She hadn't been prepared to let her girls know just yet, and Aaron seemed to be cool with that for the time being. Even if Ana had moved on, things would be awkward for sure. She could only face so many fears and demons at a time. 

"Zoey," Aaron mumbled in his sleep. His eyes opened just a little, and he sported a small, tired grin. "You're staring again." 

Zoey shook her head and cleared her throat, feeling flushed at being caught for the umpteenth time. "My bad," she said with a light chuckle. 

Aaron said something incoherent and kissed her shoulder as she turned her head back in a comfortable position on the pillow. There was a deep breath taken behind her, and she was pulled closer to Aaron's form. She didn't mind it in the slightest as Aaron fell back to sleep. Zoey wouldn't go back to sleep so easily, but she would be distracted from a lot that kept her awake. A smile grew on her face as she closed her eyes. 

_I feel bad that I haven't told anyone, but you never know with my girls._

_We might be a fling. We might be a long term thing. I don't know._

_What I do know...I know I can't stop...And I don't want to._


End file.
